After Hours
by daisherz365
Summary: In the dead of the night he comes to collect, he thought it would be easy. No one was around, but how wrong he was. Crack fic.


AFTER HOURS

So this would be one of the few crack driven things I mentioned about in _A Study in Chemistry_.

Laying all the blame on **conchepcion** for this one. Her fic _The List_ , brought this on. Just one little line it. If you've read it before you might know which line that is and as it's been at least two weeks since I re-read it I can't exactly remember the exact line but it was from there.

Enjoy the crack shenanigans.

much love,

day

* * *

The deep laughter didn't surprise her as much as the fact that he thought he was being sneaky, or clever as he liked to think he was. He was in her lab. Her domain.

The thing that had given him away was his muttering that he often did in anyone's presence. She hadn't been sure if it meant anything but of the few bits and bobs she had managed to perceive she understood that something that was happening after hours when 'she' wasn't going to be there.

Or so he thought.

Molly hadn't left, she bid her time in her office as everyone locked up and left. It wasn't illegal really. This was her place of employment and even though she wasn't on the clock it wasn't a crime. The real crime she figured was about to take place.

She kept the door cracked as she read an old classic novel as she waited with baited breath for the detective to come in...creeping.

It was only two hours of waiting with her dim book light as her only source of lighting before the door creaked open.

She got to her feet as quietly as she could and moved closer to the door and watched him.

Sherlock the Creeper was on the move moving as stealthy as he thought he could be and quickly surveyed the room. He didn't turn on the light but then he did carry a pocket sized flashlight with him. He didn't stay in the lab long however, seeing that what he so desperately sought wasn't here.

The morgue - Molly realized when he had completely left the room.

She needed to act fast. She threw her book down and rushed out of her office, not locking it because she knew she would have to come back anyway.

She waited a few seconds at the door that left the lab before exiting it. She too could be sneaky, albeit more graceful than the madman who had come to get something that he couldn't ask for - or didn't want to ask for.

When she got to the morgue what she found only made her roll her eyes. The man was dramatic that was for sure. However, she didn't like what he was doing with her instruments. He was using it wrong for one, and secondly she had just spent time making sure they were adequate for use. She wouldn't put it beneath him to have found that out before he went into a bloody rampage for a limb that she didn't give him.

Poor Mr. Weatherby. The man at the table didn't even notice Molly as there he was still sawing diligently at the leg with a maniacal grin on his face.

If she didn't actually know him in some capacity she would have just called the cops on him.

"You're cleaning this up, you know." She finally spoke a few paces away from the table. Away from the splatter, and the bone saw that he had in his hands.

She noticed he had at least had the nerve to take off his coat, and had his sleeves slightly rolled up. He couldn't be bothered to wear gloves. The mess was making her frown more but that didn't seem to perturb the madman who looked to be nearly done.

"M-Molly...I didn't...I thought.." He started fumbling. Saw still raised slightly.

She shook her head at him, unfazed by his bumbling. "You talk when you're thinking, you know that right." It wasn't a question.

"Right…" He trailed off looking down at what he was doing.

Molly almost wanted to smack him for the look on his face. He still looked quite delighted despite being caught trying to take a limb from a corpse in her morgue. "That's a horrible cut. You should leave it to the professional."

His grin widened a fraction. "Are you offering…"

Molly rolled her eyes at him. "No. You already started, finish it. If whatever you needed it for turns out horrible it's your own fault, Madman."

It didn't stop him but he did move cautiously as Molly stood there observing him with the same look on her face when she first allowed him knowledge that she had caught him.

The only helping she did on her part was get him a bag to throw the leg in. She sat it to the side while she sat on a stool and waited for him to clean it up.

"You're enjoying this too much, Molly." He grumbled scrubbing away at the floor underneath her feet.

Molly grinned then.

"I think it's warranted. You're unbelievable."

"Handsome? Intelligent?"

"An idiot, Mr. Holmes. Could you work faster so I can get some sleep."

"I'll go slower then."

Molly did actually kick him then. He deserved it.

Maniac.


End file.
